<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oil and Bubbles by Hours_Gone_By</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745455">Oil and Bubbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By'>Hours_Gone_By</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Community: trope_bingo, In the sense you're soaking in a tub anyway, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Oil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug 'n Play Sexual Interfacing, Trope Bingo Round 14, bubble baths, trope bingo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz decides to adapt a human indulgence into something fun for Autobots too. Naturally, Prowl is enticed to play along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oil and Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Trope Bingo Round 14. Prompt: Bubble Bath. Posted for International Fanworks Day 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl came home to quiet. This, in itself, was not suspicious. Even Jazz was sometimes quiet, and not always for reasons someone was going to wish he hadn't been. Prowl had brought their evening fuel home from the galley, and he set it down on the battered table and went in search of his lover. </p><p>Jazz was not in their quarters. There was a note, written on writing foil in Jazz's sprawling, blocky, handwriting. </p><p><em>Prowler</em>, it read, <em>come find me in the officer's washracks. </em></p><p>Prowl hummed thoughtfully, creasing the note between his fingers and smoothing it out. It seemed his lover had a surprise of some sort for him today. There was no occasion that Prowl could think of, but this was Jazz. It could be an Earth holiday Prowl wasn't aware of, it could be an obscure tradition from some planet light-years away, or it could merely be because Jazz felt like treating one or both of them. Whatever the reason, there was only one way to find out.</p><p>Upon entering the officer's washracks, Prowl was surprised and pleased to find it brightly and romantically lit by many small lanterns. Where humans seemed to find relative darkness enticing, Cybertronians used multiple sources of energy for the same sort of scenarios. It was, especially in the lean years of the Clampdown and the war, a symbol of what you were willing to provide for or share with your lover. They had abundant energy now, thanks to the volcano, but the symbolism remained the same. </p><p>Of course, the...foam filling the tub Jazz was sitting in was less than familiar, and Prowl immediately began an analysis of what it could be and what it might mean. Jazz looked like he'd submerged himself in it up to his chin not long ago, and Prowl couldn't stop himself tracking the slide of gleaming foam down his lover's arms and torso. Jazz grinned knowingly at him, before settling into a more seductive look and pose. </p><p>"Like what you see?" he purred.</p><p>"Always," Prowl replied as he approached the tub. "Ah..." His analysis came up with nothing. "Jazz, what is this?"</p><p>"It's a bubble bath," Jazz explained. "Humans like 'em so I had Perceptor come up with a Cybertronian-friendly version." He patted the surface of the foam invitingly. "Care to join me?"</p><p>Prowl was not surprised to learn Jazz had adapted some form of hedonism to their use, nor was he about to turn down an offer from a slick, enticing Jazz. He climbed in, carefully, settling down on the opposite end of the tub facing Jazz. The oil was synthetic, converted from human sources, but it was hot, and he didn't even try to hold back his sigh of satisfaction as it began to soak into his joints. It had been a long, long time since he'd been able to indulge in anything like this. </p><p>"Thank you for this, love,"  he murmured, looking at Jazz through optics dimmed in pleasure. "How long do we have?"</p><p>"Reserved it for a joor." Jazz chuckled. "Optimus wants to try it out too. He'd already agreed to a game of basketball, though, so I got it for us first. Besides, gotta make sure it works first, right?"</p><p>Prowl chuckled as well. "Very noble of you, darling."</p><p>Jazz lifted his optic ridges a little. "Ooh, I get a 'darling!'" He teased. "Think that means you like."</p><p>Prowl shook his head a little, but he was still smiling fondly. "I do, yes. Do the bubbles have any special properties?"</p><p>Jazz lifted a foam-covered hand and inspected it. "Humans like to make it smell nice, I guess. Perceptor didn't have anything for that that you'd have liked, though, so these are just regular bubbles. Think he's working with Ratchet to make up a batch with medical nanites or stuff for protoform health, though."</p><p>"I see." Prowl caught up his own handful of foam and rubbed it between his fingers. It was a little slippery but certainly not unpleasantly so. "So you just...enjoy it?"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>"Hm." Prowl pretended to study the bubbles for a moment more, then glanced up at Jazz. "Perhaps you should show me how, then."</p><p>Grinning, Jazz pounced, and oil and bubbles sloshed alarmingly, not quite splashing over the edge, as Prowl wound up with a lapful of a more than eager lover, who he hauled immediately into a deep kiss.</p><p>Prowl had missed this about oil baths too.</p><p>"Prowler," Jazz groaned. "Missed you!"</p><p>Prowl laughed. "You just saw me this morning!"</p><p>"Yeah, and I missed you," Jazz insisted. "Always miss you, babe."</p><p>Prowl just smiled and kissed him again. "I miss you when we're apart too," Prowl admitted, letting his hands trace the shape of Jazz's blocky body. "This is safe for ports?"</p><p>"You bet."</p><p>"Then, open up for me?"</p><p>Jazz smiled and ran his hands down Prowl’s chest, his own chest ports spiralling open. "How many you want?"</p><p>"Well," Prowl said thoughtfully, a playful smile few would have expected from him tugging at the corner of his mouth, "We still have most of a joor left, so I think I'll settle for nothing less than all of you."</p><p>Jazz kissed him gently. "Anything and everything you want, babe."</p><p>Jazz opened the data ports on his chest, wrists, hips, and even the one on the back of his neck, rarely used for this kind of interfacing.</p><p>"Give you my spark, too," he murmured, rubbing tempting circles over his ports with oil-slick fingertips. </p><p>Prowl drew Jazz a little closer, made easy by their both being so slick. "I thought I already had that."</p><p>"Yeah," Jazz said lovingly, reaching to touch Prowl's data ports as they spiralled open too. "You do, Prowler love, the whole thing, core to corona."</p><p>Prowl caught him into a kiss, knowing fingers seeking out the sweet spots on Jazz's structure. Jazz made soft noises of arousal, his own fingers moving over Prowl, plying him skilfully with pleasure until all of Prowl's ports were open too.</p><p>"Mmm!" Prowl threw his head back, arching up against Jazz when his lover drew out the first of his cables, fingers sliding along the smooth polymer insulation. "Oh, love..."</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry, gonna take care of you," Jazz murmured, playing with the sensitive tip of the jack before pushing it home. "My Prowler."</p><p>"All yours," Prowl said, slowly drawing out Jazz's hip cables. "Come, let me show you."</p><p>"Eager!" Jazz gasped when Prowl offered up a network interface connection even before jacking Jazz into himself and completing the circuit.</p><p>"You like it?" Prowl said fondly as Jazz accepted the invitation.</p><p>"I love it," Jazz corrected and kissed Prowl while still drawing out cables and seating the jacks home. <em>'Love you too.'</em></p><p>Prowl moaned in satisfaction as more and more bandwidth, more and more throughput, more and more <em>Jazz</em> opened up in their private network. Prowl let his head fall back, shut his optics off so he could just feel.</p><p>"Nah, none of that, love," Jazz said, cupping Prowl's head in his hand and gently urging it back up. "Optics on, baby, lemme see that beautiful blue." Prowl obeyed, looking up into Jazz's face. "Yeah, there we go. Gorgeous."</p><p>"I love you," Prowl told him, drawing him in for a kiss. "Finish the circuits, darling, I want all of you."</p><p>"Won't argue with that," Jazz agreed and kissed him back. It didn't take long before they were fully connected, each and every port and cable in use, and all their bandwidth running at maximum. "Oh...Oh yeah...Oh, Prowl!"</p><p>Prowl pulsed pure pleasure across their private network and Jazz shivered against him. </p><p>"Oh, yeah, that's it, baby," Jazz breathed and sent a sensory data packet back to his lover, the mech who'd been with him through crisis and famine and nine million years of war. "Love you so much."</p><p>Prowl kissed him again in answer and didn't stop, trading caresses and data back and forth until they were both close, so close!</p><p>"Your spark," Jazz gasped, pulling back to give them room to transform their armour out of the way. "Prowl, babe, please, need it!"</p><p>Prowl had already sent the commands to open his spark chamber. Jazz wasn't far behind and spark light soon made the light of the lanterns seem washed out.</p><p>Prowl drew Jazz down to him even as he leaned up, bringing their sparks together and crying out softly as he did so.</p><p>"Jazz!"</p><p>"Mmm, Prowl," Jazz sighed and kissed him.</p><p>Prowl felt Jazz open up before him and sank into the merge, yielding to his lover, exposing everything that was Prowl to everything that was Jazz. Time slowed, and Prowl buried his face in Jazz's throat. Pleasure and sensation echoed back and forth over their sensory systems and their sparks sang together. Prowl was running hot and was hyper-aware of the cool air, the warm oil lapping against him, of <em>Jazz</em>.</p><p>"<em>Prowl,</em>" Jazz moaned, pressing close. "<em>Prowl!</em>"</p><p>Jazz was so close, was tense with how close he was, and Prowl could feel it, knew he just needed a little more to bring him over. Prowl tenderly nibbled his throat, and that was it: Jazz overloaded with a shout and Prowl followed, climax mirroring between them until they slumped, spent, cooling systems running at redline.</p><p>It took nearly a breem before either of them spoke.</p><p>"Wow," Jazz said, sounding slightly overcharged. "I just…yeah. <em>Wow</em>."</p><p>"Mmm," Prowl agreed.</p><p>"Okay, babe?" Jazz asked, carefully sitting back. His spark chamber closed up automatically, if sluggishly, as did Prowl's. They didn't close their chest plating, though, wanting to stay as close as physically possible.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Just blissed-out, huh?"</p><p>"Mmhm." Prowl wanted to cuddle more and tugged Jazz back to him to demonstrate that. Jazz obliged with a chuckle and Prowl made a contented noise and tucked his face back against Jazz's neck. It took another few kliks before Prowl bothered to try words again. "Bubble baths. I approve."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Jazz said, idly drawing affectionate glyphs on Prowl's armour with the oil. "Gonna be sorry to give it up for Optimus's turn."</p><p>Prowl stretched and rolled them to the side, so he could cuddle Jazz better, twining their legs together. "Don't have to. He can play too."</p><p>Jazz laughed and dropped a kiss between the prongs of Prowl's chevron. "Okay, Prowler. Let's give it a breem and see if you still wanna make that invite. But, you know, we still gotta rinse off after this, and," he traced Prowl's hinges suggestively, "maybe a polish after?"</p><p>That did sound good, and Prowl liked those suggestions very much. But for now… "Yes. Later." He hugged Jazz closer to indicate he wanted to stay like this for a while.</p><p>Jazz complied, relaxing against him. "Yeah, babe. Later."</p><p>Prowl lay there in his lover's arms, listening to the hum of Jazz's systems and the fainter slow popping of bubbles, and was content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>